ella
by Jack Emmerich
Summary: ¿Louise le es infiel a Saito? ¿como lo va a explicar? ¿que pasara? pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1 ¿posible?

**Primera vez en los fics de ZnT no sean muy duros en los reviews, lean ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Los dos somos muy parecidos, pero su corazón pertenece a otra persona y no se da cuenta de que el mío le pertenece a el.<em>

**...**

Tabitha se encontraba sentada en su habitación, leyendo como de costumbre.

-Oneesama- escucho Tabitha al tiempo que se abría la puerta, era Irukuku. Tabitha solo se resigno a apartar un poco la vista del libro, para luego volver a leer. No le gustaba que la molestaran en el día de nada

-Oneesama Louise fue secuestrada- Tabitha continuo leyendo

-Saito-san nos pidió ayuda para rescatarla- entonces Tabitha paro de leer, no aparto la mirada del libro, pero sus pensamientos estaban puestos en algo, diré, alguien mas ¿_Saito-san nos pidió ayuda?_

-¿Oneesama? ¿Lo vamos a ayudar?- Tabitha seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos _me pidio ayuda para rescatar a Louise, la que le gusta, pero… si no lo ayudo seguramente me odiara, el ira a rescatarla no importa mi decisión, pero podríamos ir solo nosotros dos…_

-¿entonces que dices Tabitha?- pregunto Saito que había entrado a la habitación de tabita sin que ella se diera cuenta. Al escuchar su voz ella se sonrojo un poco pero logro controlarlo -se que no te gusta trabajar en equipo, así que si no le he dicho a nadie aun, si quieres solo vayamos tu y yo, al fin los dos somos chevaliers ¿no?- _el y yo ¿solos? _Pensó Tabitha al tiempo que se sonrojo mas

-¿te sientes bien Tabitha?-

-si- dijo -te ayudare- entonces Saito sonrío

-muy bien- entonces se volteo hacia Irukuku -¿salimos ya?- les pregunto a las dos

-¡si!- contesto Irukuku y salto por la ventana, en cuanto estuvo afuera se convirtió en el dragón de viento, su forma original. Tabitha la siguió, pero antes de saltar en el marco de la ventana se volteo a ver a Saito

-ven- fue lo único que dijo. Saito obedeció y en cuanto estuvo al lado de ella los dos saltaron. Saito comenzo a decirle todo lo que sabia que no era mucho

-en la mañana estaba en el cuarto conmigo, se enojo conmigo por algo que hice y salio, como yo también estaba enojado no la segui, después de unas horas me preocupe y entonces la comence a buscar, Siesta me dijo que la vio en el jardin del este así que me dirigí ahí, la vi, con la mirada vacia, se alejaba en un caballo y derepente cayo dormida en la espalda de alguien mas, por eso te pedi ayuda- Tabitha escucho con atención lo que Saito le dicia para al final preguntar

-¿y si se fue con el voluntariamente?- Saito no entendia lo que Tabitha quería decir -¿y si su corazon le pertence a el y no a ti?-

-eso no tiene sentido…- dijo el pensando en lo que Tabitha decía -no, estoy seguro que Joseph esta detrás de todo esto-

-¿Por qué te obsecionas tanto con la pelirosa? ¿hay muchas personas que te quieren?- Saito se estaba comenzando a preocupar, Tabitha no era así

-¿te sientes bien Tabitha?- Sylphid comenzó a decender

-ahí- dijo Tabitha viendo una casa de campaña. Saito corrió hacia aquella casa se escucha la voz de Louise, cada vez mas fuerte, entonces Saito lo escucho

-Si, Julio…- J_ulio…_ (no pondre explicito lo que se escuchaba para no ofender ni perturbar la mente del lector, así que lo dejo a su imaginación)

-¿segura que Saito no se dara cuenta?- se escucho decir a Julio

-descuida, solo continuemos- contesto con voz lujuriosa Louise. Saito escucho la conversación desde lejos, era demasiado para el, se dejo caer en sus rodillas, las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.

-¿lo sabias?- le pregunto a Tabitha que se encontraba detrás suyo. Ella nego con la cabeza y dijo -sospechaba- Saito se levanto con dificultades, las heridas que le causo Louise le dolian mas que cualquier otra herida que hasta ese día le hubieran causado los enemigos, se volteo hacia Tabitha y la abrazo, esta se sorprendio por lo que el repentinamente hizo. Pero no se resistio, mas bien ella le devolvió el abrazo y le dijo -regresemos- Saito no podía hacer mas que obedecer. En cuanto subieron en Sylphid Tabitha se recargo en Saito y Saito la abrazo aun co las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas _¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Creí que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos _

-Llegamos- dijo Tabitha. Los dos entraron por su ventana, Saito estaba por irse cuando Tabitha le dijo -espera- Saito se volteo para ver a Tabitha y fue atacado por un calido abrazo que provenía de ella, estaba llorando

-no soporto verte así Saito- escucho decir a la chica que apretó aun mas a Saito contra si -un caballero no debe mostrar debilidades- Saito no comprendia lo que decía

-p-pero-

-¡te amo!- saio oyo decir esto y fue soltado, Tabitha corrio a la cama y en cuanto Saito trato de acercarse ella simplemente movio su "varita" y Saito salio de la habitación, se escucho un _'click' _en la puerta en cuanto el estaba afuera

_¿Ella dijo que me ama?_

**_continuara_**

* * *

><p><strong>Firts chapter ended, dejen reviw porfa y si saben donde esta el volumen 13 completo de ZnT me puede decir? puede estar en ingles o español<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 el primer beso

**Hola, si les gusto el primer capitulo y les gusta el SaitoxTabitha entonces lean, si no pues no me importa lean**

* * *

><p>En el pasillo fuera de la habitación de Tabitha se encontraba Saito.<p>

Saito no sabia que hacer _¿Tabitha me ama? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?_ Regreso a su cuarto con todas esas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza

-parece que la chica de pelo celeste muere por ti- dijo Delfinger

-si, eso parece- dijo Saito sin saber si estar feliz o triste, aunque no tendría sentido estar triste

-¿crees que ella haya podido planear todo esto con Louise?- pregunto Delfinger

-¿planeado que?- Saito había olvidado la razón por la cual Tabitha le confesó su amor

-ya sabes, la traición y todo esto- Saito se quedo cayado, gracias a Delfinger recordó todo -lo siento amigo- se disculpo la espada al darse cuenta de la reacción de Saito, llego a la habitación que compartía con Louise y se acostó en la cama _si ahora soy un noble ¿Por qué tengo que dormir en la misma habitación que esa perra? Yo siempre trate de ser algo para ella, el estar con otras chicas y ponerla celosa no lo hacia intencionalmente_

…

_Tengo que disculparme, por la repentina confesión y el que lo haya sacado de la habitación tan bruscamente _se acerco a la ventana y chifló, Sylphid llego volando, ella salto encima de su familiar

-Saito- le susurro al dragón de viento y este fue a su objetivo

…

_Louise ¿Qué sientes por mi realmente? ¿Me amas como yo a ti? _Saito no podía dejar de pensar en la pelirosa, el la amaba ya había confirmado que no era por el ser Gandarf, _¿acaso el hechizo de Tiffa no sirvió? ¿Por qué no siento el dolor que debería sentir? creía que iba a morir sin ella, pero no me siento tan mal como cuando me sentí mal por estar aquí y dejar a mi familia._

-Saito- se escuchaba una voz fuera de la ventana, pero el estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos -¡Saito!- esta vez la escucho

-¿Tabitha?- se asomo por la ventana, ahí estaba ella montada sobre su familiar se escucho el sonido de pasos acercándose a la habitación -ahora vengo Tabitha- justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta

-Louise- susurro Saito

-¿mh?- es lo que recibió por respuesta, no era lo que esperaba, ella se veía como siempre, _¿Por cuánto tiempo me has estado ocultando tu relación con Julio?_

-em, Louise- dijo Saito dudando, no quería saber que era la respuesta _¿mentira o dira que le gusta Julio? _-¿Q-que es lo que s-si-sientes por m-mi?- Louise no se esperaba que Saito le preguntara algo como eso, se sonrojo

-pues tú, me gustas- se sonrojo aun más, _¿Cómo pude decir eso? _Se regañaba a si misma

-no, mientas- susurro Saito, Louise solo se quedo viéndolo de forma extraña -¡NO MIENTAS!- grito Saito con lagrimas en los ojos -no creas que soy un idiota, me di cuenta de lo que hiciste hoy- Louise se quedo callada -y con ese bastardo-

-¿D-de que hablas?- Louise se estaba asustando, Saito no era así, _¿Qué hice hoy? _Entonces lo recordó _no puede ser ¿el nos vio? _

-¿crees acaso que puedo vivir sin ti?- la pregunta impacto a Louise -la respuesta es no- se estaba calmando -¿crees que es fácil vivir sin ti? Sin tu amor, sin tus temperamentos, sin tu… sonrisa…- Saito no podía soportarlo sus sentimientos lo mataban por dentro, no sabia que hacer Gandarf le decía que se quedara que a protegiera, el decía 'abandónala a su suerte, como ella a ti', Louise dio un paso para acercarse a el, el se volteo y corrió hacia la ventana -adiós, Louise- salto, Louise corrió rápidamente hacia la ventana, la imagen le afecto mucho, Saito había sido rescatado por Tabitha y ahora ella y el estaban encima de Sylphid, abrazados. Se sentaron, Saito le susurro algo en el oído a Tabitha y esta se sonrojo.

Louise estaba en shock, se dejo caer al piso -Saito… Saito… ¿Cómo descubriste que había algo entre Julio y yo?- de alguna forma ella sabia que esto iba a pasar algún día pero no se espero que algo así pasara

…

Se sentaron encima de Sylphid

-gracias por todo- le susurro a Tabitha en el oído -¿podría dormir en tu habitación hoy?- ella se sonrojo y le contesto moviendo la cabeza

-si- Saito volteo a ver a Louise y vio como se dejaba caer al suelo _me pregunto si alguna vez ella sintió algo por mí_

…

-¿Dónde dormiré?- pregunto Saito una vez que ya habían llegado al cuarto de Tabitha

-en la cama- contesto Tabitha, Saito se sorprendido un poco ¿_confía tanto en mi? _No recordaba lo que había pasado hace tan solo un par de horas

…

Ya a la noche Saito se acostó, Tabitha no había llegado, ya habían pasado varias horas y el sueño le venció. Tabitha entro a la habitación menos de una hora después de esto.

-Saito…- susurro, se acostó al lado de el. Saito se había acostado del lado de la pared volteando a ver, en este caso, a Tabitha. Ella se acostó viéndolo dormir, miro su cara iluminada por la ligera luz que otorgaban las dos lunas, hacían resaltar… _sus labios _Tabitha no lo soportaba, quería besar esos labios. Entonces para no hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría se volteo

-¿Por qué?...- la pregunta salida de un susurro de Saito -¿Por qué te volteas… Tabitha?- después de esto, sintió como las manos de Saito la abrazaban por la cintura -¿sabes algo?- dijo al tiempo que Tabitha se volteo a ver a Saito -yo también… te amo Tabitha- al terminar de decir esto se acerco a Tabitha y cerro los ojos, Tabitha también los cerro, había esperado esto desde ya hace tiempo, podía sentir la respiración de Saito y su calor corporal, y en cuanto toco sus labios, sus calidos labios…

…

Entonces decidió que iba a besarla -¿sabes algo?- le pregunto al tiempo que ella se volteaba a verlo -yo también…- no se podía arrepentir justo ahora, había llegado muy lejos como para dejar ir esta oportunidad -te amo Tabitha- entonces se acerco a ella, cerro los ojos, sintió s respiración y el hermoso aroma al que Tabitha olía, entonces toco sus labios, sus calidos labios…

…

La puerta se abrió para dar a ver la imagen de dos enamorados besándose iluminados por la luz de la luna.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>bien esto es el final del capitulo ¿quien el ella que entro en la habitacion? decidan y a ver quien le atina (si es que tengo mas de un lector) hasta el siguiente cap**


	3. Chapter 3 te amo

**Cambio de planes, si leiste esto antes (lo dudo) hubieras leido que es el primer final, he decidido que es el final definitivo.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado esta historia y que, por lo menos, me dejen un review con su opinion, tambien hacerca de la pareja SaitoxTabitha.**

**Ahora lean.**

* * *

><p>Los dos enamorados besándose bajo la luz de la luna, sin duda una imagen que la gente reconoce como dos personas paradas en un campo o bajo una ventana, este beso es un poco diferente, si son dos personas (ni que fueran tres) y si están enamorados y también están bajo una ventana solo que están sentados en una cama y frente a ellos esta una persona que seguro le parecerá sorprendente el encontrarlos a los dos tan juntos.<p>

-¿Saito?- pregunto aquella persona. Saito no le contesto, estaba sumido en el beso que recibía de Tabitha

-Saito- esta vez la escucho ya que reacciono y se alejo de Tabitha, la vio a los ojos y luego volteo a ver a la persona que estaba frente a ellos

-mmh ¿podría saber que haces en el cuarto de Tabitha?- la persona bajo el marco de la puerta se asomo y dejo ver su rostro

-Louise, ehm l-lo siento esque…- Saito no encontraba las palabras para decirle esto

-bueno, era de esperarse que algo así pasara perro- Louise dijo esto sin poner ninguna emoción en su voz -pero aunque tengas novia sigues siendo mi familiar- _ella esta enojada conmigo, ella esta enojada _Saito repetía lo mismo en su cabeza

-si quieres hacerle algo a Saito yo lo protegeré- Tabitha hablo para protegerlo

-Tabitha no tienes que…- fue interrumpido por ella

-tu me salvaste ya una vez, déjame devolverte el favor- Saito no insistio mas y dejo que ella lo protegiera, de alguna forma ella y Louise llegaron a un tipo de acuerdo y, aunque regreso con algunas heridas (esa Louise si que es mala), logro hacer que Saito pudiera quedarse a dormir todas las noches.

Entonces ella se acostó y con el a su lado cerro los ojos, se volteo dando la espalda a Saito.

**...**

Louise caminaba, confundida _¿que le pasa a ese Saito? bueno, al menos ya no me va a molestar _al pensar esto sintio algo calido resbalar por sus mejillas ¿por que lloro? yo no lo amo ademas ahora podre estar con Julio

Llego a su cuarto y ahi estaba el esperandola, como prometio antes de que se marchase _se que el si me va a proteger_

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto Julio

-si- contesto ella

Subieron entonces al dragon de Julio que se los llevo a la cabaña de esa misma tarde

-la cena esta lista- dijo Julio invitandola a sentarse

La cena preparada especialmente para ellos dos se veia muy bien y sabia aun mejor, pero Louise no se dio cuenta de ello, todo le sabia amargo, amargo como el ultimo beso que se dio con Saito _deví disfrutarlo mas_

**...**

Entonces ella se acostó y con el a su lado cerro los ojos, se volteo dando la espalda a Saito, el al darse cuenta de esto se acerco a ella

-te amo- le susurro en el oído, entonces ella se levanto y camino hacia la ventana, Saito también se levanto y la abrazo por la cintura

-yo también te amo Saito, solo que…- Tabitha hizo una pausa

-¿solo que que?-

-solo que…- ella se volteo a verlo y lo abrazo -yo no puedo protegerte- Saito se quedo un poco sorprendido por lo que Tabitha acababa de decir

-no te preocupes…- le susurro -no necesitas protegerme, deberías preocuparte mas por ti, tu vida es mas valiosa, por eso yo soy el que te protegerá, de ahora en adelante yo seré tu caballero- las lagrimas que Tabitha trataba de contener cayeron por sus mejillas, Saito la aparto un poco de su pecho -no llores, te vez mas bonita si no lloras y seguramente aun mas si sonrieras- le seco las lagrimas con sus dedos pulgares y se agacho al tiempo que Tabitha se ponía de puntitas para alcanzarlo, entonces sus labios se juntaron, se besaron bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana a un lado de ellos, un beso muy romántico que duro mucho tiempo y termino porque necesitaban tomar aire.

-yo también te amo Saito- dijo Tabitha y al terminar la oración lo beso de nuevo.

La noche paso muy rápida para todas las personas que dormían en ese edificio, para todas excepto dos, una pareja de enamorados, que pasaron toda la noche besándose, y compartiendo su amor del uno por el otro, un amor que puede vencer cualquier cosa:

Un amor verdadero.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Si lo leyeron antes, se daran cuenta de que agregue los pensamientos de Louise, esque estaba muy vacio sin ellos, bueno Review porfa, tansiquiera para ver quie la leyo hasta el final.<strong>


End file.
